Characters Respond to a Cliche
by Thrythlind
Summary: An Out of Character Post from an E-Mail game. Somebody suggested we have our characters react to cliches and these is my characters from various games and fan fics. Spammy.


--- SSaturn655@aol.com wrote:  
SeSe: I thought of something to do!  Let's react to  
Clichés and stupid old   
sayings!  
  
1. The best way to a man's heart is through his  
stomach  
  
  
Xina: Shouldn't they be able to hunt for themselves?   
When I was growing up...  
  
Xalan: When have you ever hunted?  *Xina growls*  
  
Jolrael: Is she cooking Discordia's Chili?  
  
Lucretia: Doesn't dad do all the cooking?  
  
Akachi: Well, mom has hardly any taste buds.  
  
Lucretia: That explains all the heavy spices.  
  
Akachi: you didn't know that?  
  
Amethyst: Umm...all I know how to make is  
coffee...chimera's don't need much else  
  
Tinuviel: hmmm...*glances towards Val, reincarnated  
dragon sweatdrops, Xina growls, and looks at  
Val...dragon swallows hard*  
  
Jezabel: umm food...ummm when was the last time I  
ate....oh yeah...a month ago....*shrug*...I wonder why  
I'm not hungry yet...  
  
*Jezabel doesn't yet know that she no longer needs to  
eat, drink or breathe, or that she doesn't age, could  
survive anywhere from under the deepest ocean to the  
surface of Mercury to vacuum, at least she knows that she  
doesn't have to sleep.*  
  
CoN Ryoko: Cliche?  That is a proper method of  
acquiring a man's attention...it is unseemly to  
actively chase after all...so luring them to chase you  
is what must be done...  
  
Reiko: I don't cook...*glares*...I prefer FRESH  
food...*jaguar-girl ninja snatches up mouse and  
swallows it*  
  
Karya: indeed, to think that I would lower myself to  
cooking...  
  
Rakkan: You can't cook?  
  
Karya: I've never had the need.  Why, any problem with  
that?  
  
Rakkan: Akuneko nobles are taught to be  
self-sufficient warriors...not indolent fops  
  
Karya: grrr....that's why we nearly obliterated you when you tried to invade!  
  
Rakkan: The plan was made by a mad man, and you had  
warning that we were coming  
  
*in the background Val is running away from Tinu, who  
is unaware of Xina chasing after her and throwing  
light spears*  
  
Rikyu: please, Kiyone's frazzled enough with all her  
jobs, Mihoshi, her career, Mihoshi foiling alien  
invasions, Mihoshi, dealing with Earth and Jurai  
governments, Mihoshi and everything else...  
*cough*Mihoshi*cough*....you think I'm going to make  
her cook...  
  
Cast:   
  
Akachi Saotome - Son of Ranma and Ryoko from "Ryoko Saotome." Concept only,   
he might appear in the epilouge.  
Amethyst Lina Greywords Saillon - Daughter of Amelia and Zelgadis from the "Kitsune   
Lina Trilogy"  
Jezabel - Happy-go-lucky-demon-girl I made for a super-hero e-mail game that crashed   
and burned.  
Jolrael Gabriev - The son of Gourry and Sylphiel Gabriev from the "Kitsune Lina Trilogy"  
Karya - A minor Jurai noble that has taken to serving Kiyone in "Kiyone Muyo!"  
Sort of a love-hate thing going on with Rakkan.  
Lucretia Saotome - Daughter of Ranma and Ryoko from "Ryoko Saotome." Concept   
only, she might appear in the epilouge.  
Rakkan - A minor Akuneko noble that has taken to serving Kiyone in "Kiyone Muyo!"  
Sort of a love-hate thing going on with Karya.  
Reiko Satomi - Ninja, Jaguar-girl, jin-child (half-elemental) with water powers, generally   
responsible for mage persona from getting himself in too much trouble   
to handle.  
Rikyu - Ryoko's son and Kiyone's boyfriend from "Kiyone Muyo!"  
Ryoko Saotome - Ranma's much younger sister, my character from the Children of   
Nerima e-mail game.  
Tinuviel Hakubi - Rather absent minded elf-maiden with an unhealthy and unsafe interest   
in science. From "Kitsune Lina Trilogy"  
Val - The villian of Slayers Try, reincarnated to a new life and hero in the "Kitsune Lina   
Trilogy"  
Xalan Metallium - Son of Lina Inverse and Xellos Metallium from the "Kitsune Lina   
Trilogy."  
Xina Metallium - Daughter of Lina Inverse and Xellos Metallium from the "Kitsune Lina  
Trilogy"  



End file.
